March 9, 2012 Friday Night SmackDown
The March 9, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on March 6, 2012 at the Mohegan Sun Arena in Uncasville, Connecticut. Episode summary Santino Marella vs Jack Swagger In charge of SmackDown for the night and ready to make an impression out of the gate, board-appointed GM John Laurinaitis started Friday night off by having Santino put his newly-crowned United States Title on the line in a steel cage against the Superstar he won it from four days earlier, Jack Swagger. After getting bit by the champion’s Cobra through the chain links, a meddling Dolph Ziggler was summarily ordered to leave ringside by the outside referee. Then, when Vickie Guerrero accidentally slammed the cage door on her All-American American client’s head, Santino once again shocked the world, escaping the daunting structure to win his first title defense. R-Truth & Kofi Kingston vs Epico & Primo In spite of Epico’s attempt to thwart his opponents’ momentum in the final seconds of the match and a distraction from the stunning Rosa Mendes, Kofi Kingston & R-Truth put on a high-octane display, culminating with Truth’s explosive Flatliner on Primo for the huge non-title victory over the WWE Tag Team Champions. Teddy Long vs John Laurinaities One week after John Laurinaitis’ stunning announcement that he might put Theodore Long’s girlfriend Aksana in a match against Kane, the board-appointed SmackDown GM set up a match between himself and Teddy. He then added a special stipulation that if Mr. Long emerged triumphant, Aksana would have to face The Big Red Monster after all. Once the bell rang in their match, Laurinaitis told Teddy to “lay down.” When his proud opponent refused, “Mr. Excitement” called Kane down to the ring. But, as The Devil's Favorite Demon was about to enter the squared circle, Randy Orton came from nowhere and hit the horrific Superstar with the RKO. As an exasperated Laurinaitis turned his attention to The Viper, Teddy seized the opening and rolled up his GM counterpart for the three-count. Before the defeated Laurinaitis could follow through on his threat to have Aksana face Kane, Teddy and the beautiful Diva made their way out of the building. Michael Cole conducted an exclusive interview with World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan and Sheamus In a tension-filled interview with Michael Cole, Daniel Bryan insisted that his winning the World Title – and the string of success he'd had since – had nothing to do with luck. Instead, he credited the combination of his scientific in-ring ability, Vegan lifestyle, charisma and sex appeal. While Sheamus conceded that he himself had experienced his share of the "Luck of the Irish," he went on to claim that his WrestleMania opponent had been hiding behind his girlfriend AJ. After entertaining the WWE Universe with a series of insults aimed at the submission specialist, The Great White assured Bryan that his luck would finally run out at The Show of Shows. Results * Steel Cage Match for the WWE United States Championship: Santino Marella © defeated Jack Swagger (w/ Vickie Guerrero) * Singles Match: Teddy Long (with Aksana) defeated John Laurinaitis * Tag Team Match: Kofi Kingston & R-Truth defeated Epico & Primo (w/ Rosa Mendes) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia Category:2012 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:AJ Lee Category:Aksana Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:WWE television episodes